The Royal Heritage - United We Stand
by QueenMuna
Summary: After Simba 'died' all those years ago and Scar took over, the gang split up. Those dark days are long gone now. The gang is all grown up with cubs of their own. Though it may be time for their cubs to grow and learn, their part is not done. Two of their friends are missing. To top it off Scar's mate is seeking vengeance any way she can get it. The future isn't looking too bright.
1. Heirs to the Throne

_**Hi! I'm QueenMuna! This is myfirst story on this account and I would really like to know your thoughts on it! Without further ado-I give you my story! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Deep inside a cave a lioness is giving birth. Her lionesses were out hunting and the only one there was her king. It was a long time before her cub decided to come out.

"Hang in there Johari! Just a little more!" The king nuzzled his mate as she cried out in pain. Seeing the cub now fully out he rejoiced. "You did it! You're done." With one more nuzzle he left her side to swiftly clean the cub off and bring it over to her.

Johari lifted her head to see green-hazel eyes staring back at her own. Her cub cried for attention. "She's beautiful Malka!" Johari licked his cheek before taking their daughter from him. "She has your mane darling, look." Johari sighed delighted at the fuzz upon her daughters ears and head. "Her ear tufts will probably thin out, but that little bit upon her head might stay. What do you think?" She looked up Malka who was just taking in all that had just happened.

Shaking his black and brown mane for his curious daughter he realized his mate was talking to him. He cleared his throat and sat up right. "Oh... Um... Yes, what you said." He smiled embarrassed by his lack of listening. "Sorry, I just can't believe she's here. We have a healthy daughter. I mean I was hoping for a son, but she's beyond perfect. She's strong too!" He winced as their cub got her paw stuck in his long mane. "I think I have a name for her - Amana."

They were interrupted by the sound of wings flapping rapidly into their home. The purple bird flew over to the family excitedly. "Your Highness I have- Oh my!" Her eyes shot wide as she let herself ease to the ground. "Oh she is just lovely! Congratulations to the both of you!" She bowed before them and continued to admire the princess.

Malka rolled his eyes as his mate laughed. "Zaka, was there something you needed?" He smirked as he sat upright, waiting for whatever report she had.

Zaka blinked at him confused for a moment before becoming flustered and frantic over her short attention span. "Yes! Right! Where is my head today?" Fixing her feathers she turned to face the family. "While doing my rounds today I flew into my brother - not literally this time - and her left me with a message for you!" She beamed proudly at not being a total klutz for once. "His king, Simba, wishes for you and your mate to come to their presentation ceremony! It is in three days! He also said he understands if you are unable to make it as the queen is heavy into her pregnancy." She bowed and looked to them, hoping for some sort of response to her service.

"Thank you Zaka. You've done well." Johari recognized her efforts and giggled as the hornbill flew off. "What do you think my king? Should we go? I will do my best not to slow you down if that is what you wish." She smiled up at him and laid her head against his chest.

Malka looked at his small family. He was worried about her health as she had just given birth, he also worried for his daughter's safety. "Simba and Nala have been my friends for some time now. I wouldn't want to miss the occasion, but I do have my worries and they are very understanding. "Why don't you rest for now. I will decide in the morning. What matters the most is the two of you."

* * *

Simba and Nala were resting peacefully when Zazu woke them. "I'm terribly sorry about this, but it would appear as though you have some visitors, Sire."

Simba looked to Nala who was tired and motioned for her to stay. "Thank you, Zazu. Let's greet them then, shall we?" Simba stretched and shook himself awake before going to the entrance with Zazu on his shoulder. When he got outside he saw his mother talking to another lion. "Normally one, would send a response and not just show up when they feel like it." Simba smirked as he recognized his long time friend.

Malka turned around excited to see his friend was doing well. After a little rough housing between the two Malka introduced his mate and new cub. "It was a bit of a walk, but we made it one piece thanks to the girls." He motioned back at three of his pride members. "Amana was good the whole way too. Barely cried at all." He nuzzled the little fluff ball that was just lighter than himself.

"I'm glad things are going well for you Malka. I'm also happy you made it here without getting into any trouble. Many of Scar's underlings have tried entering our lands. They already tried to take me out and tried to harm Nala once they heard she had been carrying." Simba cleared his throat and mind of the matter. "You all must be tired so come in and rest. Before you do so I want you to meet my new cubs!" He couldn't cover up the pride in his voice if he tried.

"Cubs?" Malka was shocked, but excited to see more cubs all the same. He followed Simba in and waited respectfully as he awoken his wife again. "Nala, it's good to see you again!" Malka walked over and they rubbed heads briefly. "I'm told you guys were blessed with to bundles of trouble." He laughed as Nala shot Simba a look.

"Is that what he called them?" Seeing Simba put his paws up she understood Malka was joking. She laughed it off herself before turning enough to show them her cubs. "Well you heard half right. We do have two cubs, but they're more curious than trouble."

Two sets of brown eyes looked up at everyone. One cub had brown ear rims and a small brown tuft of mane while the other was bare. Color wise they were very similar, almost identical. The girl stirred awake and shortly after woke up her brother.

Simba looked at them affectionately. "I know no one outside family is supposed to know their names yet, due to tradition, but you and I were like brothers growing up." Simba gave both of them a lick and let them paw at his nose before sitting up again. "As you have been like family to me my whole life I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Kiara and my son, Kopa, the future King."

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked it! This is only Chapter One! Chapter Two is already to go, HOWEVER! I do want some** **feed** **back on this chapter first. I'll probably wait for I guess 5 replies before posting chapter two. If more than two days go by without 5 replies I will wait until 6mp the following day to post chapter two. I hope you liked it!**_


	2. An Evil Queen

The ceremony was beautiful. Rafiki raised each cub for all the land to see. One prince and one princess. It had been a long day, full of celebration and congratulations. Tojo and Tama had shown up just hours before with their own cub, Vita. The friends all caught up and congratulated each other. The last time they came together was before the death of Simba. It wasn't all cheer though as two of them were amiss.

Tojo who had been playing with all the cubs and making everyone laugh, finally stopped. "Wow! Cubs are great! I can't believe we were all this small at one time." He smiled and relaxed by Tama's side.

"Yeah it was so long ago. I barely remember being so young." Malka chuckled as he watched the cubs. "I barely remember how we met."

Simba tried to hold back a laugh, but failed. "You mean you forgot how you got lost and had to be found by your mother?" With a nudge from Nala he straightened himself out. "Sorry Malka, but some things don't change, I know your huntresses had to lead you here."

Malka blushed and huffed, refusing to admit it. "Anyways, what about Kula and Chumvi? I thought they were coming?" He didn't bother to look around for them in the den filled with lions and lionesses there to greet the royal family.

Nala and Simba looked at each other, smiles fading. Nala was the first one to speak up about it. "We sent word out to them a month in advance for them to come. Zazu used all of his resources. We contacted them once and they said they would come, but after that..." Nala grew silent. She wasn't sure what to say so she instead tended to her restless cubs.

Simba sighed heavily. "We sent word back again, but this time we couldn't find them. They seem to have vanished. We have everyone on the look out for them, but right now the main focus is protecting our borders."

The group fell silent, worry clouding their thoughts. No one wanted to fear the the worst, but its all they could do. They knew their friends better than anyone else, they would never disappear like that. Their silence was broken by Sarabi and Sarafina who had come to check on the little ones. After a couple more minutes Sarabi suggested they all rest. With everyone in agreement, that's what they did.

* * *

In the middle of the night thunder cracked and lightning lit up the den. Malka woke up first. Red eyes glaring at him from the nursery. He roared everyone awake. Outsiders had entered Pride Rock. A massive fight broke out. It wasn't until their leader was at the entrance did they turn to run. She looked back with a menacing smile as she held a cub in her mouth. After showing off her catch to the royal family, she fled with her pride.

"ZIRA!" Simba roared and everyone chased after her. "ZIRA!" He called again, but the cowardly lioness refused to turn around. Instead he found himself fighting off her lackeys. It was dark and pouring and he could barely see with the blood running down his head. "WHERE IS SHE?!" He looked around frantically.

No one could spot her or the rest of her pride. She had gotten away and stolen one of their cubs while she was at it. Roars of grief and anger filled the cold stormy air. When they returned to Pride Rock the couples all rushed to the nursery. Kopa, Kiara and Amana were all there crying for attention. The relief was short lived as they realized whose cub she had taken.

Tama trembled and collapsed into Tojo, crying and screaming in pain. "She took her! She took my Vita!" Her crying didn't stop until she passed out.

Tojo walked tiredly over to his friends. "She's sleeping now, but I doubt either of us will ever be able to sleep peacefully again." He looked outside through blurry, tear filled eyes. "It's a horrible thing to think, but... I can't help think it..." He grew silent. "Why did she have to take our cub. Of the four of them, why ours?" He choked a bit and growled. "I am glad your cubs are safe. I don't want you to think I wish she had taken them. Right now all I want is my cub back and Zira's head."

Malka and Simba looked to each other then to Tojo. There wasn't much they could say or do, but swear to kill Zira for taking and probably killing their cub. Vita's fate was uncertain in Zira's paws. Zira was vengeful and twisted there was no telling what she would do.

* * *

Back in the Outlands Zira carried the tawny cub and dropped her into a small, cradle-like, hole. She glared at the cub before walking into the very back of her den. There laid her mate and king. He was barely breathing and his wounds wouldn't heal. She remembered fighting the hyenas off and carrying him here to safety.

"Zira..." Scar coughed as he looked up at her. "You're back." His ears flickered painfully as he heard the mewing of the tiny cub. "What is that?" He spat annoyed by the crying.

Zira gave him a devilish grin before nuzzling him. "That is the princess. The heir to Simba. We took her." When he glared at her questioningly she smiled. "I plan to raise the stupid little hairball into a killing machine. What better way to thank them for all of this than to make them fight their own daughter?" The evil glint in her eyes was returned with the same vileness from her mate.

"That is excellent." Scar coughed and sat up as much as he could before signalling another lioness to bring over her cub. "This is Kovu. I have chosen him to be the next king. You will raise him for me. He looks enough like me to fool the others." He coughed up some blood, but quickly recomposed himself. Pushing the small cub before her he watched, waiting for her response. "Of course I could always make his mother queen." He looked to the lioness that had brought the cub in.

Zira growled, but took her stance over the cub. "Fine. I will raise this... cub. He will be a fine leader, just like you. Now rest my love. You need your strength for tonight." She licked his cheek, much to his annoyance. Picking Kovu up she glared at his mother before taking him away.

The night grew cold and in the light of the full moon Scar announced Kovu as his heir. Zira held the cub up for all to see. Not long after the presentation when all were sleeping, a young Nuka scampered out of his father's quarters to his mother. Zira rushed in angered and hurt by the sight before her. Scar had finally passed. She roared loudly, announcing her love's death. Zira vowed on his deathbed that she would make Kovu king and kill Simba. Even more bad news came as a lioness she had been working with in the Pridelands came to stay with them.

"What is the meaning of this?! My mate is dead and I have cubs to tend to!" Zira growled at the young lioness.

"I'm sorry my queen, but it is about the cub I helped you take. It is not the daughter of Simba and Nala." The lioness closed her eyes and lowered herself as Zira lashed out at her. "She is a princess, but she is not the princess of the Pridelands. Her name is Vita, daughter to Tojo and Tama."

Zira's ears perked. "Tama's daughter you say? Well that is just as good. How interesting indeed." Zira looked at Vita, curled up in her paws next Kovu. "From now on she will be my daughter... Vitani." All she could think about was Tama as she stared down at the cub. "Very well then, you may stay here. You are dismissed." After she was sure she was alone she made sure all of her cubs were asleep. "Tama's daughter. My Vitani." Zira smiled maniacally before retiring herself for the night.

* * *

 _ **Sorry I know it took a bit, but I was hoping for something. :/ I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far regardless! :) The next chapter will be out soon!**_


End file.
